rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver Carnarvon Initial Character Build
Yet another build of my character: After some discussion with Erica about the priority system, I realized I could do a lot more if I went with Skills A and Attributes B, while making a few sacrifices. Anywho, he is a British-born Caucasian Englishman whose family is descendant from a long line of Egyptologists. He can trace his lineage back to Lord Carnarvon (the sponsor of Howard Carter and a co-discoverer of King Tut's tomb). His magical ability is rooted in the mystical knowledge he has of Ancient Egypt, including an intact ecumenical copy of the Book of the Dead as his grimoire. He uses Crossbows (dual-wielded Light Crossbows or a heavy crossbow for general combat), with Alchemy shots used on occasion. He primarily hunts paracritters, but also bears prejudice against Vampires. This is a personal battle for him, as he believe his uncle is a member of the Ordo Maximus (the Secret Vampire Conspiracy Cabal, see Threats) and that his uncle is responsible for both the destruction of his family home (Highclere Castle) and the death of his parents. He follows the Wolf mentor spirit, which in Egyptian would be the god Wepwawet. Wepwawet is a war deity who was often seen as the "Scout", which matches well to the intended role of tracker and astral surveillance. Wepwawet is often mistaken for Anubis, and thus he has earned an unlikely street name, the Anubite. He has stopped trying to correct people on this point a long time ago. Also, the Wepwawetite sounds stupid. I plan on having these Priorities: *A Skills *B Attributes *C Magic *D Race *E Resources With 20 Attributes: *Body 3 (2 points) *Agility 5 (4 points) *Reaction 5 (4 points) *Strength 1 (0 points) *Charisma 1 (0 points) *Intuition 6 (5 points) *Logic 2 (1 point) *Willpower 5 (4 points) With A priority in skills, 46/10: *Sorcery skill group 6 *Influence skill group 4 (makes up for his lack of Charisma) *Alchemy 6 *Arcana 2 *Summoning 2 *Unarmed 6 (Striking - Egyptian Martial Arts) *Archery 6 (Crossbow specialization) *Tracking 6 *Assensing 6 *Perception 4 *Sneaking 4 *Gymnastics 2 With the 16 free skill points for Logic+Intuition doubled, I'd get: *Parazoology 3 *Magic Theory 3 *Egyptology 3 *Conspiracy Theories 1 (Ordo Maximus specialization) *Language: British English (N) *Language: Ancient Egyptian 3 *Language: Japanese 2 With Magic at C: Magic Rating of 3 and 5 spells. I'll boost the Magic to a 6 with the 3 points I get from my Race (Human). This puts me at 2 Edge and 6 Magic. Spells: Punch, Ball Lightning (preparation... exploding electrical bolts!), Decrease Logic (the ultimate paracritter stopper... also a Touch spell), Heal, Detect Individual (Extended) Adept Powers: Improved Reflexes 3 (3.5), Adrenaline Boost 2 (0.5), Combat Sense 1 (0.5), Astral Perception (1.0), Sustenance (0.25), Improved Sense: Vision Magnification (0.25) Karma spending: *+25 Karma for initial Karma *6 Power Points (-30 Karma) *Mentor Spirit (-5 Karma) - Wolf (Wepwawet, who is commonly mistaken for Anubis), +2 Tracking dice, +2 Dice for Combat Spells/Preps *Focused Concentration 2 (-8 Karma) - Not only can he sustain up to a Force 2 spell, he has enough tenacity to sit still and run *surveillance on a place for long periods of time. *Ambidexterity (-4 Karma) - For dual wielding Light Crossbows. *Spirit Bane (+7 Karma) - Fire spirits. His house, his family, and all his possessions were destroyed by fire spirits. He bears particular animosity against Fire spirits, which also explains his lack of enthusiasm for Conjuring in general. *Prejudiced (+5 Karma) - Vampires, Outspoken level - He believes his parents were killed by his uncle, who he believes to be a vampiric member of Ordo Maximus. *Weak Immune System (+10 Karma) - The curse of the mummies! Also, he's rail-thin and agile, rather than beefcake. Resources (6,000 nuyen): *2k - Low Lifestyle *1k - Armor Jacket *100 - Helmet (in the shape of a Wolf head, Egyptian-style) *1.6k - 1 Heavy Crossbow and 2 Light Crossbows *100 - 20 bolts *200 - Survival Kit *850 - Goggles Rating 2 (Lowlight, Flare Comp, throwback) *100 - Shitty Rating 1 Commlink *50 - Rope, 100m Contacts: *1/2 Talismonger - Toro Fukui: A crazy Japanese man who watches a lot of anime, specifically the vampire-slaying type. He's a Martin De Vries fanboy, but the Anubite is closest that he will probably get to meeting an actual vampire hunter. Answered questions: *Crossbows - We decided that Light Crossbows had the size of Heavy Pistols, Medium Crossbows are the size of SMGs, and Heavy Crossbows are the size of assault rifles (per the book). *Intuition Tradition - This is acceptable. *Sustenance Adept Power - This is also acceptable, and works like the Sleep Regulator bioware with the added bonus of eating less, too.